


Fill My Mouth with Your Name

by quixotesque



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender or Sex Swap, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotesque/pseuds/quixotesque
Summary: He sees Jim Kirk and knows instinctively that it is her—Persephone in a new form, one crafted for this lifetime.





	Fill My Mouth with Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scramjets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scramjets/gifts).



> Many thanks to the constant awesomeness that is Sparrow. x
> 
> Please imagine [Vaako](http://quixotesque.tumblr.com/post/166960831092/urban-trek-thru-middle-earth-some-vaako-for) as Hades!Leonard, bc he is the one to blame for this ficlet. Title is from Pablo Neruda and please let me know if my tagging is inadequate.

He sees Jim Kirk and knows instinctively that it is her—Persephone in a new form, one crafted for this lifetime. The hair is cut much shorter, the eyes a different shade, taken from the brightest parts of sky and sea where the brilliance is almost violent, and those almost violent eyes scrutinize Leonard, searching out how his jaw is not as sharp as it had been and his skin no longer colorless.

They perform a lie, he and _Jim_. They trade words as if this is the first time they have ever met. Once the door has closed behind them in their new rooms, Jim turns and smiles, a pink, playful slash on his face. He teases, "'Leonard'? What a lackluster name, when you once were called 'Hades'.”

“I could say the same to you,” Leonard replies and hears a faint hollowness returning to his voice, as if they were sitting in the vastness of the underworld once more, shrouded in comfortable darkness. “'Persephone' was a song on my tongue. 'Jim Kirk' is not even an echo.”

“But it is still far, far better than yours," counters Jim. His rough, barking laugh lures Leonard closer.

They are almost of a height now and there is a wildness to Jim where there had been elegance in Persephone, but Leonard finds it no less enticing. Lightly, he strokes the bruise turned orange on Jim's cheekbone, cold anger crackling around the edge of his thoughts as he wonders who has tarnished such precious skin. “I'll fix this for you.”

“How curious,” Jim says as gently as Leonard’s lingering touch. His eyes on Leonard are searching still. “The god of the dead has learned to heal.”

Leonard strokes through hair soft and tawny as grain. “You taught me something of life. I wished to honor you.”

“Then I am honored.” Jim cups Leonard’s jaw, calloused fingers scraping dark stubble, and Leonard feels the tips graze his soul. “It’s been too long and now we have new roles to play, but it is enough that our paths have crossed again.”

“I will keep them that way,” Leonard promises. He yields to temptation and looks at Jim’s lips. 

Knowing and coy, already leaning in, Jim says, “And maybe something else of ours ought to be crossed?” Leonard accepts the suggestion gladly, luxuriating in the lips blooming open against his, and at least this is as the same as he remembers: the taste of this kiss, rich like pomegranate seeds, his nectar and ambrosia in one. "But," Jim whispers into Leonard's mouth, "I’m still not calling you 'Leonard'."

“What name would satisfy you, then?” Leonard asks and Jim smiles again, mischievous. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what name he gives Leonard. _I wonder._


End file.
